UNA NAVIDAD ACCIDENTADA
by Missreader Fanfiction
Summary: Bella ama a Edward y Edward ama a Isabella. Es nochebuena y quiere darle la sorpresa de su vida, pero... ¿Cómo un plan que en su cabeza parecía perfecto termina con él semidesnudo en el tejado de sus suegros y  con su familia pensando que se ha vuelto loco? Una nochebuena diferente que cambiará el resto de sus vidas.


_**UNA NAVIDAD...ACCIDENTADA**_

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de mi completa autoría.**_

_Forks_

_24 de diciembre de 2019_

_Nochebuena._

—¿Me puedes explicar qué diablos hacemos encima del tejado pasando frío? —Se quejó Emmet frotándose las manos y soplando entre ellas para intentar entrar en calor.

Llevaba un abrigo negro hasta los pies y una bufanda roja, pero había olvidado ponerse los guantes. Estaban a ocho grados bajo cero y unos finos copos de nieve caían del cielo formando una ligera capa blanca sobre el suelo, probablemente mañana al amanecer estaría todo cubierto de blanco.

—¡Deja de quejarte y ayúdame, Emmet! —Pidió Edward lanzándole el saco marrón que llevaba sobre sus hombres mientras terminaba de subir las escaleras.

—¡¿Qué no me queje?! ¡Cuando me dijiste que te acompañase fuera no creí que me pedirías subir hasta aquí arriba! Es Nochebuena, bueno…Casi navidad. —Se corrigió comprobando la hora en el reloj— Están todos calentitos en casa, bebiendo café y disfrutando del postre y... ¿Nosotros? ¡Nosotros estamos aquí como dos tontos!, ¡Pasando frío y haciendo no sé muy bien el qué! ¡¿Has perdido la cabeza?!

—No, no la he perdido. —Resopló Edward intentando reponerse del esfuerzo—. Pero tu hermana va a perderla cuando vea la sorpresa que le tengo preparada. —Sonrió satisfecho consigo mismo.

_Bella. Su Bella_…Si todo iba según lo planeado, esta noche no la olvidaría jamás.

Su amigo continuaba mirándole como si se hubiese vuelto loco, y era normal, cualquiera en su lugar pensaría lo mismo.

Conocía a Emmet desde pequeño y nunca, jamás, había hecho algo parecido. Emmet e Isabella Swan aparecieron en su vida cuando era un niño y desde ese día todo cambió.

La familia a Swan se mudó a la casa de al lado el verano de su cuarto cumpleaños. Él, estaba en el jardín jugando al balón y observó como el pequeño Emmet permeancia sentado observando como su padre llevaba las cajas con sus pertenencias dentro de su nueva casa.

Sin pensarlo se acercó hasta él y se presentó

—_¡Hola! Soy, Edward. ¿Eres mi nuevo vecino?_

—_Sí, —Respondió con voz triste. _

—_No pareces feliz. _

—_No me gusta la nueva casa, he tenido que dejar mi colegio y a mis amigos. _

—_Yo puedo ser tu amigo ¿Quieres jugar? —Preguntó tendiéndole la pelota._

—_¿De verdad? —La ilusión de reflejo en el rostro del pequeño._

—_¡Claro!_

—_¡Vale! —Respondió poniéndose de pie, pero un pequeño gorjeo a su lado le hizo detenerse y borrar su sonrisa— No puedo, debo cuidar de mi hermana. _

Edward se fijó en la pequeña hamaca que estaba a su lado donde un sonrojado bebé regordete se Retorcía a punto de llorar.

_¡Buah!, ¡Los bebés no molan! —Se quejó Edward._

—_Lo sé, pero es mi deber como hermano mayor. _

—_Emmet, cielo ¿Qué le ocurre a Bella? —Preguntó una mujer de pelo castaño y ojos verdes. Renné Swan les sonrió a ambos_

—_¡No lo sé, mamá! Se ha puesto a llorar. Tendrá hambre o caca. —Dijo arruga do el hocico en una mueca de asco._

—_¡Oh, pequeña ven aquí! —Renné Swan tomó a la pequeña en brazos— Ve a jugar con tu amiguito, cielo. Yo me encargo de ella. _

Y de esa manera empezaron a ser amigos. Ese día no le prestó mucha atención a la pequeña de los Swan. De echo, para él, Bella siempre había sido la hermana pequeña de Emmet; esa niña de trenzas color marrón y ojos chocolate que les perseguía y se inmiscuía en sus juegos siendo muy pesada.

Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando él cumplió diecisiete años. Bella era dos años menor que él y ese día, cuando la vio aparecer con su vestido azul y su pelo suelto y ondulado dejó de verla como la hermana de Emmet y empezó mirarla como la guapa vecina de al lado, una chica que hacía que su piel se erizase cuando estaba cerca de él y su corazón palpitase con solo oler su aroma.

Poco a poco su relación empezó a cambiar, se volvieron más cercanos para disgusto de Emmet que no entendía ese repentino interés de Edward por su hermana. Justo un año después en el decimosexto cumpleaños de Isabella le dio su primer beso, y a partir de ahí todo fue rodado.

Isabella Swan fue su primer beso, su primer baile, su primer novio, su primera vez…Al igual que él lo fue para ella. También fue la responsable de su primera pelea fuerte con Emmet.

El mayor de los Swan, ajeno a la relación de su hermana y su mejor amigo, les pilló besándose en el bosque y montó en colera.

Ellos habían mantenido la relación en secreto por temor a su reacción y sin duda no se equivocaron. A él le rompió la nariz de un puñetazo y a ella se la llevó a rastras a casa.

Días después, más calmados y después de que Edward le explicase que lo suyo iba en serio, se tomó la relación con otros ojos. Lo pensó fríamente y descubrió que no habría ningún hombre mejor que su amigo para cuidar a su hermana, aunque eso no le impidió amenazarle con romperle las piernas si le destrozaba el corazón.

La época de la universidad fue difícil, sobre todo porque Edward, al ser mayor que ella se tuvo que ir antes. Aun así, Emmet como buen amigo y cuñado se tomó muy en serio su labor de mantener a todas las chicas lejos de su amigo, aunque en realidad no hizo falta pues Edward sólo tenía ojos para Bella.

Una vez licenciados, él en medicina y ella en literatura, volvieron a Forks, su ciudad natal, donde ambos trabajan y compartían piso.

Llevaban año y medio juntos y para Edward había llegado el momento de dar un paso más. Bella era la mujer de su vida y no la iba a dejar escapar.

—¡Hey! ¡Edward! ¿Se te han congelado las ideas? —Preguntó sacudiendo su mano delante de la cara para hacerle volver en sí mismo.

—¡No, no! Solo estaba perdido en mis pensamientos.

—¡Pues no te pierdas tanto y dime de una vez que hacemos aquí y que tiene que ver mi hermana con ello!

—Voy a pedirle matrimonio. —Confesó seguro de si mismo.

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó sorprendido.

—Lo que has escuchado. Voy a pedirle a tu hermana que se case conmigo.

—¡Tío!, ¡¿En serio?! ¡Qué alegría! —Respondió abrazándole sinceramente.

—Gracias.

—Pero… ¡¿Qué tiene que ver eso con estar en el tejado?!

—Verás, tu hermana, como sabes, adora la Navidad, por eso he pensado en disfrazarme de papá Noel, bajar por la chimenea y pedirle matrimonio.

Emmet le miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¡Tú estás loco! ¡Loco de remate! ¿De verdad piensas hacer eso?

—Sí, y tú vas a ayudarme.

—¡¿Yo?!

—Sí, tú.

—Me parece que no. ¡Me largo!, ¡Baja y pídeselo como una persona normal! ¡Me muero de frío!

—¡Vamos, Emmet! —Le animó.

—¡Que no!, ¡Tengo congeladas las manos, los pies y creo que mis testículos empiezan a estar azules! ¡Paso, tío!

—Me lo debes.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Te cubrí con Rose el día que se te olvidó su cumpleaños y te ayudé a encontrar un regalo de última hora! ¡Me dijiste que estaba en deuda conmigo! Pues bien, ha llegado la hora de pagar tu deuda.

Rosalie Hale era la novia de Emmet. Llevaban saliendo cerca de un año, pero ya estaba completamente integrada en la familia.

—¡Está bien, está bien! Pero si muero por congelación tú serás el responsable.

—¡No seas exagerado y ayúdame!

Edward sacó del saco marrón un traje de Papa Noel y se quitó el abrigo de paño negro. A continuación, desabrochó el cinturón de su pantalón dispuesto a quitárselos.

—¡Hey, hey! ¡¿Qué haces tío?! ¿Piensas desnudarte? —Preguntó sorprendido.

—No me queda otra opción. Alquilé el traje ayer y el pantalón me queda un poco pequeño, encima de mis vaqueros no entra, afortunadamente la parte de arriba sí.

—De verdad, no me puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto. El amor te ha vuelto tonto, Edward.

—Al igual que a ti. ¿O te recuerdo quién fue el que le cantó a Rosalie la canción de la película _Ghost _en mitad de un restaurante?

—¡Cállate y ponte ese disfraz! Seguro que todos se están preguntando el por qué tardamos tanto.

—¡Está bien! —Edward se dispuso a terminar de vestirse cuando el clic de una cámara de fotos le hizo levantar la cabeza.

—¡¿Me has hecho una foto?!

—¡Pues claro! Te tengo medio desnudo en el tejado de mis padres y con unos calzoncillos de renos. ¡Esto tengo que enseñárselo a tus nietos!

—¡Serás idiota!

—¿Renos, Edward? ¿De verdad?

—Ya te he dicho que a tu hermana le encanta la Navidad, si vieras lo que disfruta quitándomelos.

—¡Eh, eh eh! ¡No necesito esa imagen en mi cabeza de mi hermana pequeña! Para mi tú y ella no tenéis sexo. Vuestros hijos serán concebidos por obra y gracia del espíritu santo.

Edward sonrió ante la incomodidad de su amigo. Él era hijo único por lo que no sabía lo que se sentía al tener una hermana pequeña que a su vez fuese la novia de tu mejor amigo. Por si acaso, obvió contarle que no era sólo él quien llevaba ropa interior con motivos navideños.

Mientras se vestían en su piso, antes de ir a cenar con sus padres, Bella le sorprendió saliendo del vestidor con un conjunto de lencería que le había vuelto loco, de hecho, tuvo que contenerse para no arrancárselo y hacerle el amor allí mismo contra la pared. El sujetador era rojo, bordado en encaje y el pequeño tanga, llevaba una fila tela transparente con una carita de reno a través de la cual se podía adivinar su depilado pubis.

—_Está noche, señor Cullen, podrá disfrutar de su regalo._ —Le susurró picarona en el oído haciendo que su miembro temblase de excitación.

Sacudió su cabeza y se deshizo de sus pensamientos, no era el momento. Se colocó el gorro de papá Noel y la barba y con el saco al hombro se encaminó hacia la chimenea.

—Te lo pregunto por última vez, ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, pesado. ¡Allá voy!

Edward introdujo una pierna por el orificio rectangular y después la otra agarrándose con las manos al borde.

—Voy a deslizarme y cuando llegue abajo podrás bajar y reunirte con los demás. Ahora… ¡Dame el saco!

—Toma. Emmet le tendió el pesado bulto. ¿Qué llevas aquí que pesa tanto?

—El anillo y algunos regalos.

—Vale, voy a bajar… ¡Una...! ¡Dos…! ¡Tres!

Supuestamente tenía que haberse deslizado hacia abajo, pero en su lugar sintió como su cintura se encajaba en el estrecho tubo y sus brazos se sostenían al borde de ladrillo.

—Mierda!

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Creo que me he quedado encajado. —Confesó removiéndose.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Qué estoy encajado, no soy capaz de bajar!

—¡No puede ser! Espera… voy a ayu… ¡Ahhh!

Edward sintió un golpe fuerte contra el suelo del tejado, pero su posición no le permitía ver con claridad

—¡¿Emmet?! ¡¿Qué ocurre?!

—¡Nada, joder! ¡Me he resbalando con el hielo! —Se quejó mientras se levantaba—. ¡Tu loca idea va a terminar por matarnos!

—¡¿Quién anda ahí?! ¿Qué ocurre?

La voz de Charles Swan llegó alta y clara hasta ellos

—¡Nada, papá! ¡Todo está bien, vuelve a casa!

—¿Emmet?

Sin embargo, era demasiado tarde. Charlie había subido por las escaleras y observaba atónito la imagen que tenía delante de sus ojos.

—¿Edward? ¿Qué haces dentro de mi chimenea? —Preguntó Charlie.

—Señor Swan, no se preocupe. Vuelva con los demás y ahora bajamos nosotros. —Habló Edward completamente avergonzado.

—Esto no tiene buena pinta. ¡Renné!, ¡Bella!, ¡Carlisle! —Les llamo voz en grito.

—¡No, no no! ¡No les llame, de verdad! —Suplicó Edward, pero Charlie le ignoró.

—¡Esme!, ¡Rosalie! ¡Subid aquí arriba!

—Papá, ¿Qué ocurre? —Se escuchó la voz de Bella

—¡Bella, cielo no subas! —Intentó disuadirla Edward, pero era demasiado tarde pues su novia acababa de aparecer en el tejado.

—Pero ¿Qué? ¡Edward!¡¿Qué haces ahí dentro?!

Bella le miraba completamente sorprendida. Alzando el cuello de su abrigo rojo miró a su hermano y le fulminó con la mirada

—¿Esto ha sido idea tuya, Emmet?

—¿Mia? ¡Todo esto ha saludo de la cabecita de tu novio, yo solo le he ayudado!

—Pero hijo, ¿Qué haces ahí metido? —Preguntó Carlisle qué junto a Esme, Rosalie y Renné subieron arriba también.

—¿Porque no bajáis todos? El tejado resbala y os podéis caer. —Sugirió Edward intentando deshacererse de todos los allí presentes.

—¡Yo de aquí no me muevo hasta que no me expliques que haces dentro de mi chimenea! —Exclamó Charlie.

—Hijo, ¡¿Qué has hecho?! —Preguntó abochornada Esme.

—¡Nada!, Solo quería sorprender a Bella pero el plan se ha torcido un poco.

—¡Estoy aquí atrapado! ¡No puedo bajar!

—¡La madre que me..! —Gritó Carlisle— ¡Llamaré a los bomberos!

—¡No! —Gritaron Edward y Emmet a la vez.

—Lo arreglaremos nosotros. —Le detuvo Edward. Si llamaban a los bomberos sería demasiado bochornoso— ¡Emmet, papá tirad de mis brazos!

Ambos obedecieron su órdenes, pero Edward no se movió.

—¡Mierda tío, no funciona!

—Edward cariño, vamos a llamar a los bomberos y...

—¡Bella, no! ¡Es demasiado vergonzoso!

—¿Y tirarse por una chimenea no? —Se burló Rosalie que divertida permanecía en un segundo plano.

—Vale, tengo una idea. Si no sales por arriba, saldrás por abajo. Iré al salón, me introduciré en la chimenea y tiraré de tus piernas. Seguro que funciona —Sugirió Emmet.

—¿Y si le haces daño? —Preguntó preocupada Bella.

—¿Prefieres a un novio con una pierna rota o atascado en la chimenea de tus padres?

—¡Está bien, Esta bien! —Aceptó alzando las manos a modo de disculpas.

Emmet bajó del tejado acompañado por Carlisle que insistió en ayudarle.

—Edward, hijo... ¿Cómo se te ocurre? —Preguntó Esme intentando encontrarle una explicación lógica.

—¡Déjalo, mamá, por favor!

—¿Te duele algo? —Preguntó Bella acariciando su cara.

—Solo los brazos de sostenerme, pero estoy bien.

—¡Allá vamos! —Escuchó que decían dese abajo— ¡Una!, ¡Dos!... ¡Tres!

—¡Ahhh! —Edward sintió un fuerte tirón de ambas piernas, pero no se movió. Sin embargo, la fina tela de sus pantalones de papá Noel se deslizaron hacia abajo junto a sus zapatos.

—¡Oh, oh! —Se lamentó sin poder creérselo.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Qué ocurre?! —Preguntó Bella preocupada.

Las risas de Carlisle y Emmet subiendo por las escaleras llegaron hasta ellos.

—Creo que hemos podido liberar a tus pantalones. —Bromeó Emmet sacudiendo la prenda roja entre sus manos.

Las risas de toda la familia rodearon a Edward que no podía estar más avergonzado.

—Cariño, de verdad. Deja que llame a los bomberos. —Le pidió

—No, lo haremos nosotros. —Afirmó Edward de nuevo.

—Bueno, puede que si encendemos la chimenea... El calor dilata los cuerpos y... —Sugirió Charlie.

—Mi hijo está taponando la salida de tu chimenea, lo único que conseguiremos será llenar de humo tu casa. —Añadió Carlisle.

—Bien pensado. —Continuó pensando Charlie.

—Bueno, pues probemos de nuevo tirando de sus brazos. —Intervino Emmet.

Emmet, Charlie y Carlisle rodearon la chimenea dispuestos a sacarle de ahi

—Papá, tú agárrale del brazo derecho, Carlisle tú del izquierdo y yo le cogeré por debajo de los hombros, a la de tres tiramos hacia arriba para sacarle. —Ordenó ante de empezar la cuenta atrás— ¡Uno!, ¡Dos!, ¡Tres!

El cuerpo de Edward salió despedido hacia arriba haciendo que cayese sobre Emmet que a su vez se del plomo de espaldas sobre el tejado. Charlie y Carlisle también perdieron el equilibrio.

—¡Edward! ¿Estás bien? —Corrió a ayudarle Bella.

—¡Sí, sí! —Confirmó removiéndose.

—¿Esos son renos? —Preguntó Renné observando los calzoncillos del joven— ¡Mira Charlie, así los quería yo para ti! Cuando fui a la tienda solo los había con caritas de papá Noel. ¿Dónde los has comprado?

—¡Oh, por favor! ¿Queréis quitaros de encima! —Se quejó Emmet empujando a su amigo.

Edward, con ayuda de Bella se incorporó, gesto que imitó su amigo Emmet.

—¡Está bien!, ¿Me vas a explicar ahora que hacía en mi chimenea? —Exigió el padre de Bella.

—Yo... —Intentó explicarse mirando a Charlie pero decidió cambiar su mirada hacia Bella.

—No tenía pensado hacerlo así, pero...

Edward miró a su alrededor, estaban todos allí, esperando una explicación y Bella…. Bella también le miraba expectante.

Tenía un aspecto ridículo: descalzo, con ropa interior de renos y la parte de arriba de un traje de papá Noel, el gorro y la barba blanca, pero en fin... Era lo más cercano a su idea original. Además, tenía que darse prisa porque estaba empezando a temblar de frío.

—Bella, sé que adoras la Navidad y quería darte una sorpresa. Mi idea era bajar cual papá Noel por la chimenea para darte tu regalo, pero el plan no ha salido como esperaba, en fin... —Se acercó hasta el saco y buscó la cajita roja dentro de él—Te amo, lo he hecho desde los diecisiete años. Has estado en cada momento importante de mi vida, siendo mi luz y mi alma. Cuando te conocí eras un bebé regordete y llorón y jamás pensé que pudieses convertirte en parte de mí. No imagino mi vida sin ti. Adoro vivir contigo, despertarme a tu lado cada mañana, preparar la cena juntos y discutir por la colada, quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos y envejecer a mi lado. Quiero... Ser el hombre más feliz del mundo cuando me digas que sí, que aceptas casarte conmigo.

Un jadeo generalizado les envolvió, pero fue ver los emocionados ojos de Bella y el rubor en sus mejillas lo que le animo a continuar.

Posó una rodilla en el suelo y abrió la cajita que tenía entre sus manos revelando un anillo de oro blanco coronado por una pequeña esmeralda con forma oval.

—Bella, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Las lágrimas de emoción corrieron por el rostro de Bella que emocionada, apretaba sus manos frente a su boca.

—¡Sí, sí! ¡Sí quiero! ¡Claro que quiero!

Edward se puso de pie y la alzó por la cintura girando con ella en brazo.

—¡Te amo!

—Y yo a ti. —Susurró besando apasionadamente sus labios.

Toda su familia rompió en aplausos conté tos por la alegre noticia. Charlie algo incómodo junto a Carlisle por la afectuosa muestra de cariño entre sus hijos y Renné y Esme emocionadas por la perspectiva de su boda.

—¡Tranquila, cariño! Cuando yo te pida matrimonio lo haré completamente vestido. —Bromeó Emmet abrazando a Rose.

—Eso espero, cielo. —Respondió besando su barbilla.

—¡Hey, tortolitos! Será mejor que volvamos a casa si no quieres quedarte viuda antes de casarte. Tu prometido está empezando a tener las piernas azules y seguro que algo más.

Edward recupero sus pantalones y terminó de vestirse. Uno a uno, abandonaron el tejado dispuestos a disfrutar de una humeante taza de chocolate caliente y algunos dulces.

—No te preocupes, cariño. Yo te calentaré esta noche. —Le confesó al oído en tono sugerente.

—Más te vale, porque llevo deseando arrancarte ese conjunto desde que te lo vi puesto.

—¡Feliz Navidad, mi vida! —Volvió a besarlo de nuevo.

—¡Feliz Navidad!

_**¡Hola a todos! Espero que os haya gustado este regalito navideño. **_

_**Os deseo mucha felicidad, paz, amor y salud, mucha salud para todos.**_

_**Pasad unos días maravillosos en compañía de vuestros seres queridos.**_

_**Os leo en los comentarios.**_

_**¡Felices fiestas y próspero Año Nuevo!**_

_**Saludos.**_


End file.
